In The Eye Of The Beholder
by mullenoli
Summary: Kendra and Bracken start dating but soon after there is the return of the demon prince, who begs for forgiveness. Kendra deals with her feelings for Gavin and Bracken while she joins them and Seth for an all-new adventure. I do not own any of the Fablehaven characters. I adopted this story the first 4 chapters belongs to remypie1746. (;
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys so I've adopted this story from remypie1746 so the first 4 chapters are hers and yes I pm'd her and she gave it to me with full permission thanks to her and plz no hate. good luck and read on Charlie**

Bracken held Kendra's hand as they walked down the path. Ever since Bracken returned he spent every moment with Kendra. Their favorite spot was the naiad pond, they would sit there for countless hours talking and watching the rays of sunlight dance across the surface of the lake. On the walk there, Bracken let go of Kendra's hand and turned to face her. "Kendra, I have a surprise for you." He said softly.

"You know I hate surprises Bracken, tell me now," Kendra said hastily as she moved her face so it was only a few inches away from his.

Bracken sighed and looked into the distance dramatically "Well I guess you will have too…race me there!" Bracken took off sprinting to the naiad pond.

"Bracken!" Kendra yelled after him. He responded by running faster into the trees. Kendra jogged after him. She was not far Bracken when she saw him disappear into the hedge surrounding the pond. She came around the side and to the opening so she wouldn't get leaves in her hair and stood dumbfounded. Everywhere there are fairies, thousands. Gliding in all directions in all colors. Bracken stood in the only gazebo that was completely woven with hundreds of beautiful flowers. Dozens of flowers she didn't even know existed was made into gorgeous arch around Bracken.

Kendra walked forward dazedly as Bracken reached out his hand for her. Then, Bracken knelt down. "Kendra Sorenson." Bracken said "Every time I see you it is like it is the first time. Your smile is so beautiful it makes me forget my own name. I have never felt this way about anyone in my entire life. I have enjoyed every single second I spend with you and I never want to leave your side. Kendra, will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" he asked.

Kendra was speechless. After a few seconds she regained her composure, "Oh Bracken" Kendra said, "Of course!" Bracken stood up allowing her to throw her arms around him and hug him tightly. But it was all ruined when there was a scream from the woods.

"Who was that?" Bracken asked

"I don't know" Kendra replied, "But it sounded really familiar."

"It is probably Seth, Raxtus is visiting again and probably scared Seth," Bracken concluded, anxious to get back to where they left off.

Kendra didn't look okay, though. "It sounded like…no" she shook her head as she trailed off. The scream was heard again. "Bracken we should make sure no one is hurt, let's check it out." Kendra decided as she started walking briskly to where the scream came from. Bracken reluctantly followed her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo

Kendra arrived at the location where she thought the sound was from. It kinda was near the old manner, but more towards the location of where the centaurs live. There were a small clearing and some bushes to the side. There was a deep swamp. From the right came two nasty trolls running away from something. "That's the last time I mess with a grungy boy" one of the trolls murmured to the other while running away.

"Come on," Kendra whispered to Bracken. They walked in the direction the trolls ran from. Kendra pushed aside some bushes and a tree branch to reveal a teenage boy with black hair and his back turned to them. He was wet and muddy like he took one too many swims in the swamp. He also looked like he had fought off a few troublesome trolls.

The boy heard Kendra and Bracken rustle in the bushes and probably thought they were the trolls. "I thought I told you to scram!" the boy yelled.

Kendra knew that voice too well. She got up and strode toward the boy. She came up behind him and grabbed his shoulder, and twirled him to face her. "Navarog!" She sneered. He gave her his best charming grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Kendra unleashed her dagger that was strapped around her calf and held it pointed the demon prince. "How are you alive, Navarog?" Kendra asked ferociously.

"Wow, this is awkward… I uh… came out the other end. Of Raxtus, I mean. What did you expect, I am a demon prince, I am slightly harder to kill." Navarog awkwardly replied.

Kendra didn't fall for his innocence. "Don't make me drive this blade through your heart. What do you want with Fablehaven?" Kendra asked not taking her eyes off Navarog.

"Um Kendra" Bracken interrupted "Who is that?" he asked sheepishly.

The wind was blowing vigorously and swirling Kendra's hair around her didn't hesitate "Just an old acquaintance." She replied

"Woah, Woah, Woah," Navarog said "Kendra, are you really going with that. I thought we had something… something special." Kendra didn't flinch "You may not remember, but I imagined you had feelings for me."

"Hold up!" Bracken said as he got in between Kendra and Navarog, then turned to face Navarog. "That is my girlfriend you are talking to and-" Navarog threw a punch that landed across Bracken's face, and sent him to the ground.

"Bracken!" Kendra cried before turning her attention back to Navarog "Listen Gavi-" Kendra cleared her throat "Listen Navarog, I don't know what you think you are doing here or how you expect to be given any sympathy, but-"

"I love you." Navarog said "And I prefer being called Gavin" Kendra was speechless. "I don't expect a warm welcome or anything, all I want is your forgiveness. I am not going to blame the Sphinx for what I did because that is a sorry excuse. He tried to persuade me to do his dirty work, but I was the one who agreed. Yes, I take full blame for what I did, and not only that, regret every word I said. The one thing I regret most is hurting you, Kendra. You mean the world to me. Please, all I hope you can do is look into your heart and remember the good times we had, how you kept ahold of your flashlight through that entire mess of a battle. The rain stick souvenir. Whenever you were scared I was the one to hold your hand. Remember the letters that we wrote to each other, I memorized everyone you sent me. If I had a choice to go back to that time when I revealed my true self, I would. I know you loved me. I loved you too, and I should have said it. The thing is, I still love you, Kendra. I will do everything in my power to see to it that you can possibly forgive me. What I did was so wrong, if I were you I don't know if I would forgive me. But maybe can you consider?"

Kendra stood with an open mouth, completely and utterly speechless. Bracken stood up dazed. He swayed around for a bit. "Look bud," Bracken said coming back from being knocked out "I don't know who you think you are but get this in your head, Kendra is my girlfriend and she is not inter-"

"I will tell you who I think I am," Gavin said, "I am the guy that Kendra loved before you came along." Gavin looked proudly at Bracken then kinda nervous toward Kendra.

Bracken walked to Kendra who had tucked her dagger back on her calf. "Why did you never talk about him before?" Bracken asked, not really wanting a response.

"Bracken listen to me," Kendra begged, "It was a long time ago…"

"One year," Gavin said through obviously fake coughs.

"Right." Kendra agreed "But he was a night of dawn," Kendra started explaining to Bracken, "he was helping us on a quest at the Lost Mesa to retrieve some of the artifacts, and then at the Dragon Sanctuary he revealed himself as Navarog, the demon prince, and ate and killed a few people." Kendra finished fairly calmly, but quietly. Gavin hung his head.

"But the question is," Gavin said through his pouted hip "Does she forgive me for that?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kendra looked back and forth between Gavin and Bracken. "I-I-I" Kendra started saying.

Gavin walked closer to her "Aw" he said, "now you are starting to stutter like me." Kendra let out a halfhearted laugh.

Kendra regained her composure. "Look, Gavin, you lied to me, but I am grateful that you apologized. I can accept your apology. As a matter of fact, I may forgive you because I remember saying to myself when I got one of your letters that there was nothing you could do that would make me hate you." Gavin smiled "But," Kendra said "You killed people, Gavin. So if I do forgive you, things will never be the same as they were before. You…are…a…demon. That cannot be forgiven. will always be reminded of the lies you told whenever you speak, and I don't hear a stutter." It was Brackens turn to smile.

"I c-c-could start s-stuttering again" Gavin tried with a smirk "If it w-would make you f-f-feel better."

Kendra didn't laugh "You can stay at the house, we have some extra rooms," she said, as she turned to Bracken to go home. He held both of her hands in his and leaned down to rub their noses together. Letting go of one of her hands, they walked back to the house.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gavin was sitting on the ground, throwing rocks violently in the swamp. Kendra and Bracken left about an hour ago, he thought about going to the house with them. Except, he doesn't want to be around Kendra if all she is doing is rubbing noses with her new boyfriend. Disappointed, he continued to sit alone. Why doesn't she love me again? Half his brain wondered Shut up, stupid. She hates you. You are a freaking demon and you freaking kill people. The other half of his brain argued. I said I was sorry. The first side noted. You can't just apologize for murdering people. Navarog, it is in your nature to kill, no one expects you to be good now. You are pure flipping evil, and you know it. The bad side kept arguing. You are hard to kill. A dragon ate you, but you are a dragon and a demon, the stomach acid can't kill you. The good side spoke up. I want to change, I really do. It's hard to change my natural disposition, but I want to… for Kendra. The bad side continued to challenge. You can't change your nature, you were born evil! Gavin got up and wandered around the forest. There was a rusty sword on the side of the path, probably left or lost from a previous battle at Fablehaven. Gavin picked it up and turned it over in his hand. The sword was still in mid condition. Kendra will never love you, murderer, freak, demon, His brain reminded him. "Ugh!" Gavin screamed "I don't even deserve her. I don't deserve life" With a single movement Gavin took the sword and thrust it deep into his heart- an attempt at suicide. Gavin crumpled to the ground, the last thing he remembered was crawling to the house, but he couldn't die. He is a demon after all, isn't he?


	4. Chapter 4

Gavin awoke to the sound of murmurs. He found himself on a bed he assumed was the guest room of Fablehaven, and out the window, he saw the view from the main house. Gavin let out a moan. Vanessa rushed into the Woah. She was caring a bowl and tilted Gavin's head back, pouring the liquid down his throat. It was warm, thin, and sweet yet sour. "W-where am I?" Gavin softly asked just to be sure.

"You are at Fablehaven's main house" Vanessa replied, "We found you crawling around the house with a sword in your heart." Gavin swallowed and looked at his chest. The sword had Rusell as well as his shirt, and now there was a firm white bandage around his torso with blood seeping through. "Out of curiosity," Vanessa said, "How did that sword get in your chest?"

Gavin thought about an excuse. What cheating demon couldn't think of a lie?! He gave up "I…uh…put it there," he said. Vanessa turned white, and she ran out of the room. From behind the now closed door, Gavin could hear her calling for Kendra.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kendra was sitting on the couch reading a magazine when Vanessa came running down the stairs, yelling her name. Kendra put the magazine down and jumped up right away. "How is he?" She vigorously asked, "Did he tell you who tried to hurt him?"

Vanessa was still white. "I do know how the sword got in his chest," Vanessa said sheepishly. "But I'm not sure that you want to know."

"Of course I want to know!" Kendra quickly said "But that doesn't mean I care about him" she briskly corrected herself.

Vanessa leaned closer to Kendra and whispered in her ear, "Well, you see, Gavin was trying to kill himself." Kendra gasped and turned pale. She stared at Vanessa who just nodded her head. Kendra rushed up to the room Gavin was in and slowly knocked on the door.

"Come in" he croaked. When Gavin saw Kendra open the door and close it right behind her, his eyes lit up dramatically the way they used to, but soon died down to a dull shade, darker than they were before.

Kendra walked to his bedside and felt the bandage, he cringed. "So…I technically did this to you. I am the reason this happened."

Gavin shrugged. "Depends on how you look at it," He said. Kendra continued to stare longingly at the wound. Gavin couldn't stand it any longer. Using all his strength he sat up, best he could, and grabbed Kendra in his arms. He brought her down, forcing her to lay across his injured chest, but it didn't hurt, now that she was here. She tried to wiggle free from his grasp. Gavin, being a dragon, was way stronger and could easily keep hold of her squirming body. "I have waited so long to have you in my arms again, I know that sounds creepy, but I think that you missed me, at least the tiniest bit." He said. Kendra soothed little, her efforts to escape were not as demanding. For a moment she considered wrapping her arms around him too, but instead, jerked away, startling him and finally freeing herself from grasp. She started to leave the room. "Wait, Kendra!" Gavin called "I need a favor, something I cannot do myself, though I have tried." Kendra looked back curiously. Gavin continued with her full attention "I am counting on you to do this for me, and whether you succeed or not will prove your true feelings for me. Kendra, will you kill me."


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Hey just so you know the next 2 chapters are going to be super short so I split them into 2 parts but I hope you're ok with that because short and sweet is the way to go in this case but I've got an ace up my sleeve just wait and see.**

 **no idea why I started rhyming at the end but...here we go.**

Gavin POV

Kendra's expression faltered to surprise but went back to normal. She hesitated before walking over to me. She pulled out a dagger and raised it. My mouth opened a little, she really hates me. "Close your eyes," she said quickly. I closed my eyes images running through my head.

 _Flashback_

 _I took off my mask and looked up, across from me sat the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long silky hair so blonde it was almost white, bright blue oceans that just captured you. They met mine and I shook myself regaining my posture and expression. Was she blushing? I held back a smile uncertain that she might think I'm cute. As a dragon I don't get acne I'm strong and unnaturally good looking. Wait, hold on she's glowing, she's a creature of light I could never get her to fall for me Navarog the demon prince, I perked up maybe she could fall for gavin…gavin what... oh yeah rose can't forget that._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _I wrapped an arm around Kendra's waist and pulled her onto neil steadying her._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
 _I was on watch, Kendra looked so peaceful sleeping. I bent down and kissed her on the forehead._  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

And know the only person that ever made me feel anything other than hatred, greed, and amusement in others pain was going to willingly drive a knife into my heart. I had noticed a certain aura around the dagger meaning it must be something that can kill me. I cracked open one eye slightly, her eyes were dark and she brought the knife down...

 **Im so evil aren't I a huge cliffhanger well just you wait, gavendra and brackendra fans I see a bomb and its tick tick ticking down 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2... c(;**


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

**hi, Charlies was up soooo it's been a long time since I updated and that my readers, is called suspense.**

 **enjoy xoxo**

 **P.S. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW but plz no hate about how short this chapter was.**

Gavin POV

...I closed my eyes, and a tear streaked down my cheek." I love you Kendra don't ever forget"

It came down and it was the most amazing thing I ever felt all my warmth love and compassion had gone to Kendra. The knife clattered to the floor and Kendra's tears fell onto my face. Her hand rested on my chest where the bloody bandages were. Kendra brought herself back up, I opened my eyes and watched as she hurriedly left the room slamming the door behind her.

To be honest I was shocked. This meant one thing, Kendra had feelings for me. How could she deny it now after that…

She kissed me.

 **ok so that was probably the shortest chapter in the history of fanfiction, but it was absolutely necessary for this to work out right. The next chapters will be longer than this. cross my heart hope to die, stick a blade in my eye (there's more blood that way).**


	7. Sorry

**Hey guys**

 **sorry for basically disappearing but it was because I lost a computer and I temporarily moved to Colorado. Yay... sorry people that live in Colorado I'm just more of a new Englander. Yes I know Englander isn't a word but it is now! But I'm still writing and I think I just got my writing juice back. YAY! So don't worry I will be back shortly. Also I'm really sorry for those who were excited for an update but I hope this brought faith back into my stories. I HAVENT GIVEN UP! And I will be back with new chapters very soon. Pretty much all of my stories say this but I have even more exciting news... I'm adding a chapter to my story Forbidden Love. There will be a preview of the chapter on the story so keep watch for that. Also when reviewing if you have ideas that may be brilliant ( I'm sure all of them are ) I will put them into my stories if I like them ( be warned I will like most if not all of them ). I will also give you a shout out for your idea whether I used it or not. But to be honest your ideas will truly help me type up the chapters cause let me tell you half the time that I spend typing I'm wondering what will come next. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my** **letter to you about the future and don't forget to read and review my stories.**

 **Now what you've been waiting for... a short skit for humor.**

 **brakendra shippers-**

 **Seth: hey dudes was up**

 **Kendra: who are you talking to.**

 **Seth: Them.**

 **Kendra: -_-**

 **(Seth walks away)**

 **Bracken: Kendra you gotta see this.**

 **(Kendra and Bracken run threw the forest until the get to the tree that had the nail in it.)**

 **Kendra: G-G-Gavin YOU'RE ALIVE.**

 **Gavin: yup in the flesh**

 **Bracken: your complete evil stay away from Kendra**

 **Gavin: oh yeah. I heard that humans are debating whether norwalls are real or not.**

 **Bracken: haha very funny. Last time I checked dinasours were extinct**

 **Gavin: oh wait your not even a Norwall you don't have a horn**

 **Bracken: wait dinasours are extinct I guess that your only one of the chickens evolved from them**

 **Gavin: hey where'd Kenz go**

 **Bracken: don't you dare change the subject lizard**

 **(Gavin takes off running in the direction of Kendra)**

 **Bracken: hey only I get to call her Kenz**

 **(Bracken runs after him)**

 **(Bracken isn't as fast but Gavin can't get into the yard)**

 **Gavin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Bracken: -_-**

 **Gavin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Kendra: -_-**

 **Gavin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Bracken: lets just kiss**

 **Kendra: ok**

 **(Bracken and Kendra kiss and walk into the house)**

 **Gavin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Verl: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **(Warren walks by)**

 **Warren: oh shut up you too are crazy (she kissed me first)**

 **(warren walks away and mutters " seriously this world is messed up)**

 **Gavin and Verl: o.O**

 **Gavendra shippers-**

 **Seth: hey dudes was up**

 **Kendra: who are you talking to.**

 **Seth: Them.**

 **Kendra: -_-**

 **(Seth walks away)**

 **Bracken: Kendra you gotta see this.**

 **(Kendra and Bracken run threw the forest until the get to the tree that had the nail in it.)**

 **Kendra: G-G-Gavin YOU'RE ALIVE.**

 **Gavin: yup in the flesh**

 **Bracken: your complete evil stay away from Kendra**

 **Gavin: oh yeah. I heard that humans are debating whether norwalls are real or not.**

 **Bracken: haha very funny. Last time I checked dinasours were extinct**

 **Gavin: oh wait your not even a Norwall you don't have a horn**

 **Bracken: wait dinasours are extinct I guess that your only one of the chickens evolved from them**

 **Gavin: hey where'd Kenz go**

 **Bracken: don't you dare change the subject lizard**

 **(Gavin takes off running in the direction of Kendra)**

 **Bracken: hey only I get to call her Kenz**

 **(Bracken runs after him)**

 **(Bracken isn't as fast but Gavin can't get into the yard)**

 **Gavin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Bracken: -_-**

 **Gavin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Kendra: -_-**

 **Gavin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Bracken: lets just kiss**

 **Kendra: what no... WAIT HOLD ON BRACKEN!**

 **(Bracken leans in to kiss Kendra anyway and suddenly there's a flash and they hear a growl)**

 **Gavin: stay away from her**

 **Bracken: oh yeah what's are you going to do about it your stu...**

 **(Gavin rips through the barrier hits Pony Boy out of the way and dips Kendra)**

 **Kendra: evil or not I love you**

 **Gavin: I love you too**

 **( Gavin passionately kisses Kendra and picks her up princess style and carries her to the house)**

 **Bracken: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Verl: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **(Warren walks by)**

 **Warren: oh shut up you too are crazy (she kissed me first)**

 **(warren walks away and mutters " seriously this world is messed up)**

 **Bracken and Verl: o.O**


	8. Chapter 6

**I told you I was back and that I would continue and I did so here is the actual real chapter seven. Don't own fablehaven.**

I Slammed the door behind me when I Reached my room. I mentally screamed at myself. How could I have done that? Why did I do that? What will he think? What would Bracken think? What do I think? What in the world took over me? Should I tell anyone? Will Navarog tell anyone? I slowed my breathing down and tried to relax. I analyzed the situation. I had raised the knife and thought of all he did to me but then…

Flashback

I heard the jingle of hooks and the crunch of leaves. It told me Mendigo was near but why. He didn't sound like he was rushing. Was the threat not near. I stood and saw Mendigo trotting merrily along with a tall and graceful woman at his side. Their hands were connected with a fake compassion. The look on the woman's face was a cold and mischievous one. "Who are you," I asked. "Let me handle this" I heard Gavin say. The rest of my teammates got up and grabbed their weapons.

We decided to go to bed in our clothes including shoes in case something happened in the night. "Hello," the lady said. There was a certain tone in her voice and it made me uneasy. I narrowed my eyes and slid my foot back slightly. She glanced at me before continuing, "you must know who I am, for we have met once before". It was the dragon from earlier I realized. Gavin must have too because he said "Nafia" in a tone that suggested he didn't want her here, but his eyes displayed worry. Nadia then asked if she could tag along and everyone became frightfully rigid. We couldn't have a dragon with us any dragon would kill us immediately if they found that we wanted to travel into the temple. If Nafia found out we would be dead in a second probably less.

Gavin handled it. "No thanks," he replied coldly. Her eyes glittered. "Of course, I completely understand. One dragon in your group is one dragon to many". Her eyes and voice suggested she knew something we didn't. She looked at Gavin as if deciding if she wanted to say something else. Gavin stared back threateningly. She decided. "Oh, by the way, I thought you should know, during my flight earlier I spotted something near the gates. It was Navarog." She said coaxing gasps out of the group including myself. Gavin shook his head, "this isn't good". "If Navarog is on our tail we need to hurry" Dougan added. I

grabbed Gavin's hand. It was warm and when he squeezed back I felt a new confidence spread through me. "Thank you for the information and the offer, we greatly appreciate it," Gavin said coolly. Nafia smirked and nodded. "Of course, I would help a dragon brother out any time." there was a glint in her eye and the confidence started to fade. She flicked her eyes back to me as Gavin bent down to kiss her hand. She then walked over and embraced me in a fake hug. "It's been lovely darling, hope we meet again" she called over her shoulder walking away. The news and the experience were nerve-wracking and everyone seemed tense by the time he left. I had a hard time falling asleep again but finally managed to remember the feeling that spread through me while holding Gavin's hand…

I looked down at my hands, they were trembling. I had remembered when his touch made me feel like I was glowing as bright as everyone said I was. But why.

There was a sudden knock on the door. I swung my head around to find Vanessa inching the door open. I scooted away from my previous seating. She walked in with a mug of something that smelled really good. When she handed it to me I found the drink was hot chocolate. "You wanna tell me about it"... "no".

Vanessa scooted closer and put her arm around me. "You know when I was your age there was a boy I liked. His name was miles. He had messy blonde hair, big blue eyes, and freckles all over his face. He was a popular kid though and that put him way out of my league. But I couldn't get over him, so one day I had the courage to ask him out with a little gift and note. He always left his locker open so after he went to last period I slipped it in. He found it and took it home. I was a weirdo so I followed him all the way to his house. It was trash day so I hid behind the bin. He was locked out of his house so he sat down on the step and opened the gift. It was a little box of chocolates and the note said something like this." She cleared her throat then continued. "Dear miles, I am afraid I have fallen in love with your golden hair, ocean-like eyes, and every one of your adorable freckles. Cheesy right I know. Anyway, he read it probably multiple times it looked like. Then he put it in his pocket ate two chocolates and when his mom got home he entered his house. I was filled with joy I would get my answer on Monday when I went back to school. But all it took was one weekend to ruin my dreams. He had copied it with a copy machine and posted it all over town on Sunday night. I was so excited that morning I didn't see them when I walked to school. But when I walked in all the kids in school were there and threw water balloons filled with paint on me and my nice outfit. I was shocked but I was more shocked when I saw him standing there laughing and holding the letter. He then ripped it to shreds and walked away. I was left standing alone with nothing but paint soaked clothes. Then a boy came up to me, he was kinda plump and wore glasses and couldn't talk the right way. His eyes were lopsided and needed a wheelchair cause he couldn't walk. He held up a tissue for me and said is gon be k. He was bullied all the time for his disabilities. I hadn't bullied him but I didn't stop it or ask if he was going to be ok. I signed up for peer tutoring the next year and he became my person to help. He even became my best friend. We couldn't walk to coffee shops or play sports together but I was always there because I felt better around him. By the third year of high school, boys asked me out all the time. But I didn't want to date one of them. Eventually, miles asked me out face to face and I turned him down in front of the whole school."

I gasped. "Really" "really". I'm surprised that Vanessa wasn't popular in school. She's very pretty and cool now. I wasn't positive the story had a whole ton to do with my situation but I got the message she was trying to send...

...If I forgive Gavin I'll be forgiving a murder.


End file.
